


Beginning Of Something

by AwkwardMiss17



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardMiss17/pseuds/AwkwardMiss17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renge is up to her usual plans to try and get Kyoya to fall in love with her, but is he really the guy for her? Mori befriends her one day and the two begin to build a strong friendship. But is friendship all they want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning Of Something

Renge sat alone in the music room. It was a rare occurrence. It was quiet, almost too quiet. The hosts would be there any minute now. She sat up straight on the couch, pouring herself some more tea. The blonde girl had grown used to the music room now, it was almost comforting to be there.

She could hear footsteps and, one by one, the host boys wandered in. The twins were joking around shoving each other, Honey was atop Mori’s shoulders, giggling away about something and Tamaki was babbling on about new plans for the club to Kyoya. Oh Kyoya, Renge thought, Why don’t you notice me? 

Renge would be the first to the club every day, in hopes that Kyoya might wander in one day all on his own. And there she would sit, tea made especially for him, ready to listen to whatever he would speak about.

Kyoya, on the other hand, didn’t care for Renge. Her father was head of a large company, so he put up with her, but that was about it. He put up with her. The dark haired boy knew very well that she came to the club early. And in return, he made sure not to arrive early, if he did, he would wait outside in the hall.

The time at the club went quickly that day, with the girls trickling in soon after the boys. They almost always did. As usual, Renge sat and waited, hoping still that the boy with glasses would notice her. Even once, just for a split second. She didn’t ask for much, just for him to look at her. With that look, that look that seemed to melt her heart, the look the made her heart race and her palms sweaty. 

Kyoya had this affect on her. She had never known someone who made her weak, just by saying her name. And when they made eye contact, Renge could hardly believe she managed to remember to breathe! She was in love, there was no denying it. Head over heels in love. Too bad he never returned the feelings.

So as Renge sat there waiting, while the boys say goodbye to the last of their guests, it was no surprise that she looked so down. The hosts said their goodbyes to each other and soon left. Still, there Renge sat. Mori happened to look her way and notice. He sent Honey out ahead of him and wandered over to the girl. 

“Are you...alright?” He looked down to her, his brow slightly furrowed. Renge looked up to him, surprised not only because the quiet boy had spoken, but because someone had noticed her. She gave a small nod, playing with her dress.

It was an unusual feeling for Mori, he didn’t believe her and he couldn’t walk away. He took a seat quietly beside her, thinking for a moment before putting his large hand on her shoulder. “He’s very busy.” 

The girl looked at his hand on her and nodded. No one ever understood, but here was the big, tall, very quiet host and somehow, he knew what was happening. “He’s always busy,” she sighed.  
She’s right, Mori thought, Kyoya always had something to do or somewhere to be. Even though he knew full well how Renge felt. He couldn’t help but feel sorry for her. If it was Honey, he would just give him some cake, get him to brush his teeth, and send him off for a nap. But that was Honey. This was Renge, a girl. A girl in love. 

He stood up, offering his hand to her, suggesting the only thing he thought may work, “Ice cream?”

The smallest smile appeared on the girl’s face, letting out a little giggle, “Ice cream.” She took his hand, feeling oddly comfortable with him and they made their way outside. 

The two walked in silence, Renge’s thoughts racing about the day. Kyoya had chosen to entertain the girls today. He had been completely gentlemanly to them, too, yet he didn’t once look over to her or even acknowledge her existence. She couldn’t help but feel hurt by this, was that so wrong? Mori’s thoughts raced, too. Is Renge alright? Does she need comforting? How do I actually comfort her? Too many thoughts for the quiet boy. 

Renge was clearly still in her own little world when she felt a hand grab her own. She immediately snapped back to the real world and noticed that Mori was leading her into the shop. She smiled to him, blushing the slightest bit, “S-Sorry...”

The tall boy chuckled softly, “ It’s fine, your thoughts are clearly elsewhere today.” Seven words? Did Mori just say seven whole words? Renge had never heard him speak more than two or three words at a time. 

She simply nodded and walked to the display of different ice creams, “What are you getting?” 

“Chocolate,” Mori gave a goofy grin Renge had never seen him give before and she returned his smile. 

“Great choice, I think I’ll get raspberry-chocolate mousse,” She giggled lightly, already forgetting about Kyoya. 

Mori gave a short laugh and ordered their ice creams, “So extravagant.” The girl happily nodded as she took the cone from him and he took his own, leading them to a table outside.

They took their time licking their ice cream and eating in silence. Renge had no clue what to say. He obviously knew how Kyoya upset her, but did he really understand the effect Kyoya had on her? 

Mori, too, had no clue what to say. He had never fallen for someone like that before. He wasn’t even sure he understood love. He did, however, know he wanted to one day. He almost wanted what Renge had, to be so completely infatuated with someone. Whether or not the other loved them back. But it must hurt to go through that every day and somehow, she still managed to keep her hopes so high, with that same bright smile on her face every day. 

This time it was Mori’s turn to space out. Renge snapped her fingers in front of his face, “Yoohoo, you alive there? Ice cream is dripping all down your hand.” The girl was visibly holding back a giggle as she pointed to the melting ice cream on his pants. 

She’s smiling, that’s always good, right? He licked the ice cream, trying to stop anymore from spilling while Renge ran off to grab napkins. She scurried back, handing him a few napkins for his hand then turning to his pants.

“They’re black, so they shouldn’t visibly stain. But you’ll still want them washed well,” She dabbed at the spot on his pants, being extremely gentle.

“Thank you, Renge,” He smiled warmly, cleaning off the other mess on his hand, “And sorry for daydreaming.”

The blonde girl gave a cheerful giggle, sitting back in her seat, “Don’t worry about it. We all do it sometimes. I’m especially bad for it,” She admitted, her smile fading as she looked at her shoes. “He’ll never like me like I like him, will he..” Mori couldn’t tell if it was a question or not. And if it was, could he really break her heart like that? She seemed so fragile, so innocent, and so incredibly sweet.

“Only time will tell,” He didn’t give a straight answer and he slowly looked to her. Her shoulders were hunched over and she was obviously back to doubting herself. “But that doesn’t mean anything. Maybe he just needs some time, or space,” The girl again nodded, looking up to Mori.

“You really think so? I still could stand a chance with him?” Renge felt comforted by his words. She still wasn’t sure if she believed him, but they were what she needed to hear. She was pleasantly surprised by Mori, he had always been the quiet one, the one she never really gave much credit. But now, she saw just what a warm, kind person he was and she found herself smiling again. 

Mori simply nodded, finishing his ice cream, “Don’t count yourself out so easily, Renge, you never know what could happen in the future.” Even Mori himself was surprised by how much he was speaking and what was coming out, especially considering his non-existent knowledge in the subject. 

Renge smiled softly and stood up from her seat, “I should probably be getting home...” 

Mori nodded as he stood, offering his arm out to her, “Let me walk you home.” 

She hesitated a moment, knowing they could quickly have a car sent over but agreed anyways. There was something about the silence between the two. Normally she was quite talkative, but just having some quiet and not being alone, was refreshing. Renge took Mori’s arm and wandered down the street with him.

The host boy chuckled softly as he looked down at his arm that Renge had so eagerly grabbed hold of but soon focused back on the street. He wondered how Renge was feeling, she seemed to have brightened up, but was she really feeling better? Mori didn’t think it was fair for her to waste all her energy on Kyoya and for Kyoya to never even give her the time of day.

After a long, quiet walk, the two arrived at Renge’s home. “Thank you for the ice cream, Mori. I think it was what I needed. That and some company,” She smiled warmly, letting go of his arm, “And don’t forget to wash you pants,” She half-joked.

“Glad to have helped,” he returned her smile, “And I will, I’ll do it straight when I get home.” 

With that, Renge waved goodbye and walked into her house. Mori stayed a moment longer to gather his thoughts, then headed back down the paved path. Renge really had seemed to enjoy the day. Perhaps he could try it again tomorrow, he had truly enjoyed her company. He felt that one day, they could possibly be great friends. Mori smiled to himself as he made his way home.


End file.
